


Nature’s Harmony

by Blueberry_11037



Series: Maybe We’ll Be Okay In The End [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Eating Disorders, F/F, Female Harry Potter, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Good Severus Snape, Heavy Angst, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Magical Creatures, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Mental Instability, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Ravenclaw Harry Potter, Ravenclaw Hermione Granger, Running Away, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, Short Chapters, Slow To Update, Trans Female Character, Trans Hermione Granger, Transphobia, Well-Meaning Albus Dumbledore, Wool's Orphanage (Harry Potter), but it gets better, i havent read the books in a long time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberry_11037/pseuds/Blueberry_11037
Summary: ⚠️CHECK THE TAGS FOR TRIGGERS⚠️When a six-year-old runaway Hermione Granger finds an abandoned Rose Potter on the street, a heartbreaking story of finding yourself forms.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Series: Maybe We’ll Be Okay In The End [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199501
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. City streets

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story in the harry potter fandom and i’m sorry for any mistakes! Also, i’m bad at grammar and spelling and i know most people don’t like that so here’s your chance to leave!

Hermione Granger has a secret, she feels like a girl, and, well, Hermione isn’t really her name, she hates her real name, it makes her sad. Her family doesn’t like when she brings it up, always saying that she is a boy, which she’s not. Her body isn’t a girls body, and that makes her angry, well, not exactly angry, it’s a hard feeling to explain. She just wants to leave, to feel free, to be able to be herself, and that’s exactly why Hermione finds herself in the middle of a random city. It may sound weird but, well, it is weird, seeing a six year old covered in bruises in the middle of the night, especially in a crowded city. Hermione’s family isn’t exactly the nicest, they do weird things to her and beat her up. She knows that’s not normal, her friends’ family’s aren’t like that. Those are just some of the reasons Hermione ran away. 

Hermione continues aimlessly walking down the street, listening to the sounds of the city, cars honking, people chatting, and- wait, is that crying? Walking closer Hermione realized that it was a kid that was crying. Wait- was the crying getting closer? Hermione started walking again, getting closer to the sound, she didn’t notice that she had zoned out until she bumped into something, oh, correction, someone!

~~

Rose Potter was odd, maybe that’s why she never got fed, maybe that’s why they abandoned her.  
Freaks deserved to go hungry, at least that’s what he always told her. “Him” being Uncle Vernon. Uncle Vernon is the reason shes on the streets, one day he forced her to get in the car. He drove for hours, he finally stopped in the middle of a town, he forced her to get out, furiously yelling “Don’t come back, little freak!”. She personally doesn’t blame him, she’s a freak, she should just accept it. Just because she wants to accept it doesn’t mean she actually will, that’s exactly why she’s sobbing, in the middle of the street. God, she’s an idiot. She should have been watching where she was walking, sitting on the sidewalk with a random little kid isn’t how she expected this night to go. The kid has just been staring at nothing, it’s kinda creepy. “Um, hello?” Rose greeted cautiously, “Who are you?” She asked, gaining some courage. The kid jumped, looking confused for a moment before- “I’m Hermione!!” She stated, looking way too happy for a kid covered in bruises, though Rose probably didn’t look much better. “I-i’m R-r-rose” she stuttered slightly, taken aback by Hermione’s sudden outburst. “Why were you crying?” she demanded, “Oh, I was just a little sad”. Maybe this night could have gone a little better, but at least she had someone to talk to.


	2. New beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and Hermione find themselves at Wool’s Orphanage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the longest chapters ive ever written

Rose and Hermione ended up sleeping in the playground, it was cold and windy, and Rose didn’t get much sleep. In the morning finally talked to each other, “Where’s your family?” Hermione questioned “My uncle abandoned me and my parents are dead.” Rose answered, still groggy from lack of sleep. “What happened to your parents?” “I don’t know, all I know is that they’re dead” Rose whispered, Hermione gave her an awkward two second hug. “Where are your parents?” Rose finally said after an uncomfortable silence, “I ran away, they beat me and wouldn’t except who I was. I hate them” she spat, clearly angry. “W-we should probably search f-for a place to stay.” Rose explained, quickly changing the subject. “You’re right, sorry of I scared you.” “Its fine” Rose sighed. 

They walked around for what felt like hours- though it probably was only 30 minutes- before they finally stumbled upon a run down building that had ‘Wool’s Orphanage’ in bold letters. “Should we go inside?” Hermione whispered to the girl next to her, “Yeah” Rose responded quietly. They went inside, unknowing of what they had gotten themselves into.

~~

Rose would say that her years in the orphanage had been the worst years in her life, but that would be a lie, it might not be an ideal place for a kid to stay but it was way better than the streets. Plus, She had at least 1 meal a day, a place to sleep, and most importantly, Hermione! Weird things would happen around them, so they got put together in a room, but, more importantly, Hermione could do freaky things too! When Rose shared this with her, she was amazed! It was like a fairytale come true! Even though she didn’t know what a fairytale was at the time it was still exiting! Oh, and school was apparently a thing, Rose just thought it was confusing, especially math, even though Hermione always helped her. She eventually got better at school, right behind Hermione at the top of the class.

When Rose was 8, Hermione told her what being transgender was and that she wasn’t always a girl, she seemed really upset, Rose tried her best to comfort her, saying she is a girl, Rose’s exact words were “Well you’re clearly a girl. It doesn’t matter what gender you’re born as cause your a baby, babies can’t decide their gender, 8 year olds can, duh!” It wasn’t exactly the best answer but it was the best answer an 8 year old can give you. Hermione looked a little happier at this, hugging Rose and refusing to let go. This all led up to a strange day in July, the 31st to be exact.

~~

Hermione loved the orphanage, despite the limited food and mean kids, it was way better than her creep dad and her alcoholic mom. Not to mention her transphobic relatives. Hermione did amazing at school, balancing doing her own homework and helping Rose with her homework. Rose is her best friend, she is kind, willing to listen to her, and best of all, she accepted Hermione for who she is! 

One day, at the end of July, Hermione’s life changed forever, and it all started with the words “Granger, Potter, you have a visitor” the matron, Hermione never bothered to memorize her name, had a disgusted look on her face, it scared Hermione a little, who would ever want to visit her? Well, she got her answer soon enough.

~~

Albus Dumbledore was having a bad day, why was Rose Potter at Wool’s orphanage? She was supposed to be at Petunias house! ‘I’ll have to send Severus’ he thought, wondering what went wrong. 

~~

Rose was confused, why did she and Hermione have visitors? Who were they? Hermione and Rose cautiously waited as the matron brought in 2 weird looking men. One of them had a long grayish white beard and colorful looking clothes, Rose was still confused about what they were wearing, they looked like bathrobes? Ok, moving on, the other man had greasy looking black hair. The greasy haired man spoke first, “I am professor Severus Snape”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i forgot hermione’s birthday and im to lazy to look it up so they get introduced to the wizarding world at the same time lol. please correct me on any mistakes! bye bye! see you next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is short! if there’s any mistakes please tell me so i can fix them! bye bye! see you next chapter!


End file.
